Winter's Gift
by Lady-Rinoa14
Summary: 1 x R. Canon. One-shot. Without him knowing, Heero gives Relena her warmest Christmas. "This is the first time I'm actually doing something in Christmas. I hope I'm doing it right," said Heero.


**Winter's Gift**

"_Stay by my side forever, forever__  
><em>_I want to keep gazing at my beloved you__  
><em>_Snowflakes, your warmth__  
><em>_Is winter's gift; look, it's snowing_

_Looking for a present, I had a mysterious feeling__  
><em>_That even though I hadn't expected to, I felt even closer to you~"_

_~Meri Kuri by BoA~_

* * *

><p>Holding and turning a glass cup decorated with various snowflake patterns, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian examined the small drinking object as she turned it again, as if the snowflake patterns were the most interesting thing on earth. As she placed the glass back on the shelf, she casted a side-eye glance to her left where the door was, where her bodyguard was.<p>

Even at the corner of her eye, she can still make out his form situated at the corner of the small shop by the door. Wearing a long-sleeved, turtle-neck green shirt and jeans, the Prussian-eyed former Gundam pilot called Heero Yuy leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the counter, beside the door with his arms crossed. Though he may seem to be immobile with his position, the Vice Foreign Minister can tell that he had been surveying the small area critically in case anything or anyone may try to harm her. And she felt it cause some uncertainty towards the elderly owner of the shop who was stationed by the counter.

Relena then felt his eyes settle on the two giggling ladies who seemed to be younger than both of them as they examined glass wares behind her. When her bodyguard deemed the teenagers to be harmless folks, his eyes then diverted to the snow-filled streets outside through the glass door.

Sighing, the pacifist princess began to move around the shop and looked at a number of wood carvings and glass figures, fitting as home decorations in her Darlian home. When she had gone around the room, she now stood by the two ladies who were giggling earlier. While she was looking at photo frames with intricate designs, Relena noticed one of the ladies beside her point to the man standing by the door that was still looking outside, and heard the other one mutter the words "cute" and "sexy" in one sentence. She followed the ladies' gaze and it was no surprise when it was her bodyguard who was the cause of their giggles.

Probably feeling that eyes were on him, Heero turned his head to meet the gazes of the women standing a few feet away from him. The two ladies in their embarrassment blushed and looked away looking like little children who were caught stealing cookies from a cookie jar. Soon after they walked towards the opposite side of the shop, pretending as though nothing happened, but not before casting a side-eye glance towards the former Gundam pilot.

Relena was then left on the spot with the former pilot's stern gaze fixed on her. And the princess told herself, as she looked at his handsome face, that it was no wonder that other girls will take notice of him despite his stoic and quiet demeanor. It gave her a sense of pride to know that she was with him, even if it was only a duty. As silence stretched between them, with Heero asking her through his Prussian blue eyes on why she was staring at him in the first place, the pacifist princess only smiled and shook her head.

Relena then paid on the counter just when the two girls passed by in front of Heero to exit the shop, stealing a glance towards him and giggling as they did so. The former pilot, however, only maintained his posture against the wall, never once turning towards the girls, and only stared at the woman with honey-gold hair in front of him. He shortly straightened his position to open the door for her when she had finished paying and took the paper bag from her to hold it instead. She gave him a sly, teasing smile for a reason he could not understand.

The snow-filled streets were lively and glowed with Christmas spirit as the rows of shops and establishments were decorated with wreaths on their doors, and Christmas lights and poinsettia in the windows. People, especially the children, kept themselves warm with thick winter clothing as some of them sang Christmas carols as they walked and carolled in houses. Snow fell down gently from the heavens, blessing the merry place.

It was as if the war had never happened at all, Relena thought. It had only been two years since the Eve Wars; one year since the Barton uprising, and yet the people have managed to move on, if only in this season, and managed to celebrate the yuletide season merrily.

Heero then exited the shop, and immediately searched for the princess, not wanting to let her out of his sight. He caught sight of her as she stood right in front of him, her back to his. She was standing by the lamp post with her long sun-kissed hair being slightly blown by the chilly breeze. She had a simple gray belted wool coat and jeans on, matched with fringe boots, a pink scarf around her neck, and a white hat. Though she was dressed simply so as not to attract attention, he thought that she still stood out from the crowd. What he said before when they were on a different colony was true, nothing compared to her.

He approached her but stopped when he saw a distant look in her eyes, as she stared straight ahead. Across the street, he saw a little girl about the age of five, being carried lovingly by what seemed like to be her father. He saw the little girl being lifted from the ground and was even lifted higher so she can sit on her father's shoulders. The little girl leaned to embrace her father on his neck and the act elicited laughter from both father and daughter. Heero saw Relena watch as the two turned on the corner until they were out of sight. For a moment Heero noticed a sad look in Relena's eyes, until those same eyes now looked back at him.

"Relena..." muttered Heero.

"Can we stay outside for a bit longer?" said Relena, cutting him off. "I don't feel like going back right now."

As her bodyguard, he would have argued that it will be for the best if they go back now considering that a lot of people were in the area and he was her only line of defense, just in case something happens. But as he looked at her with eyes that almost pleaded for him to agree, he nodded.

Relena smiled at his response; a smile that reached her eyes. She then clung to his arm and pulled him along with her as she walked further into the city. For several minutes, they passed by various establishments in which the pacifist princess looked for other possible presents that she can give to her friends and family. And not once did she hear any protest from Heero as he was being pulled in and out of shops.

Heero was not surprised with her reluctance to go back just yet. After all, who would be thrilled to return to an office in the yuletide season away from your family? Considering also that this was the first time in months that she got the free time to move around in the city without the hassle of having too many security escorts. It took almost everything he can to argue in the Preventers' headquarters that he alone will be able to protect her when Relena asked that she would not ask for any more security as she did her Christmas shopping. And he was certain that he will fulfil his duty.

It's been a while since he had last seen her this... carefree. Right now he was seeing Relena Darlian, just an eighteen-year old who did not carry a huge responsibility on her shoulders for the welfare of the people. Not Relena Darlian-Peacecraft, the over-worked teenager who always did her best to maintain the peace between Earth and the Colonies in space, even if it meant moving to another country to work. But somehow, Heero might have thought that he was imagining things when he would sometimes notice her uneasiness, like when she would uncertainly steal a glance towards him. As much as he did not want to make a big deal out of it, truth be told he was still bothered by it.

"I still can't find anything for my mom here," said Relena as she exited a shop and pouted.

"Are you okay?" she then asked when her bodyguard, who stayed outside, leaning against a lamp post with his arms crossed.

"Hn." He nodded.

They continued walking around until Relena's feet ached and needed to rest. They settled on a bench at a grassy area outside from the main road, which overlooked a public, unroofed skating rink below. The laughter from the people of all ages in the rink floated around them.

Relena then tore away her gaze from the sea of happy people when she was tapped on the shoulder, and there was her bodyguard offering her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Didn't know you left," said Relena as Heero sat beside her, holding a cup as well. "Thank you."

A comfortable silence then stretched between them as they finished gulping down their drinks while watching the people in the skating rink ahead.

"Time flies so fast, doesn't it?" Relena broke the silence. Heero turned to her.

"It just occurred to me that this is like the third or fourth time that I'll be celebrating Christmas without my father," she continued, still watching the children with their parents skating in the rink. "My mother too. Ever since I got this position, I've always been celebrating Christmas while working. I hope she and Pagan are okay."

Heero then recalled the moment earlier when Relena was looking at the little girl being carried by her father. _She misses him. _Inevitably, the former pilot felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. How many children were celebrating their Christmas without their fathers whom he had killed during the war?

Relena continued on and Heero again noticed the distant look in her eyes. "Dad used to work a lot. But he always found time to come home and celebrate with us. We're only a small family, but we were happy. If only I were as good as him, then I could've been celebrating at home tonight."

She chuckled and looked at her bodyguard. "I'm sorry, this isn't really interesting stuff."

Heero shook his head. "The circumstances then and now were different. The Eve Wars and the Barton uprising were even more brutal than the early wars. It's understandable for you to be working hard even at this time. You have a good family. They raised you well so don't belittle yourself."

That was not the kind of response she had been expecting from him or if she would even receive such a personal response at all. She knew that this was his way of comforting her, and it was effective. "Thank you, Heero."

"You seemed uneasy today," said Heero as a chilly breeze played with his dark locks, his gaze fixed on the rink ahead.

"What?"

"You're worried about something."

In recent years, Relena had already realized that if there was anyone at all who could understand her even without saying anything, it would have to be Heero. Even during the war, she had always felt that they both shared a connection. And his latest observation of hers reaffirmed this realization.

"Can I be honest?" asked Relena.

"Hn."

"I'm scared," she whispered. Another breeze blew past them, making Relena shiver as her hair danced with the wind. "This might sound stupid but I was scared that if I turn on a street corner, I will not find you with me."

Heero remained silent, but the look in his eyes was still full of questions. It was rare for her to show signs of fright. Let alone confessing that she was actually afraid of something. And what was she afraid of? She was afraid of him not being beside her. Why would she fear that? Why would she even think that he will leave her side tonight?

"I've already lost a lot of loved ones in the past. And I'm here on a foreign country." Relena turned to Heero, locking eyes with him. "You're all I've got right now."

_Don't leave me._

It was Heero's turn to be surprised, though he did not show it. Wasn't it him who should be saying that? Relena was the one who did not give up on him, even if he had given up on himself. In the course of the war, she believed in him as a source of strength and inspiration to others. She gave him a new world to live in, she gave him something to believe in, and she gave him a reason to live. He owed her a lot. She was all he had.

Her laughter broke him out of his thoughts. "Honestly, too, I never thought you'd still be working as a Preventer. I kind of expected that you would leave and do things on your own. But..." she paused. "Thank you for putting up with me. Thank you for staying."

Why was she the one who kept on thanking him?

"Relena..." began Heero.

His sentence was cut off as a loud bursting sound came from the skies. The two got to their feet and instantly turned towards the starry heavens where fireworks decorated the dark sky. Along with it was the sound of the bells of the clock tower that can be heard from a distance.

"It's 12 o'clock," said Heero, glancing at his wristwatch.

"Oh!" exclaimed Relena. She reached for the beige paper bag on the bench, the one that she obtained from the first shop they visited earlier. Pulling out the item from the paper bag, Relena revealed a snow globe where in the center, a child angel was placed.

"For you," said Relena, handing Heero the snow globe. "So that wherever you go, she will watch over you. Merry Christmas, Heero."

This time, surprise was evident on Heero's features. This was the first time that someone had given him anything as a present, especially on this kind of occasion. Still unbelieving, Heero reached for the glass object from her icy cold fingers. He shook the object until silver glitters mixed with white particles that represent snow churned inside. The miniature angel inside looked up at him, smiling.

Seeing his priceless reaction on her present, Relena felt contented.

"Let's go back now," she offered. "I forgot that the Minister and other ESUN officials will have dinner together tonight."

When she had already walked past him, Heero called out. "Wait."

"Yes?" Relena turned around just when Heero now stood even closer.

Heero then suddenly reached for her hands, enclosing them with his. He rubbed her hands with his own before holding them gently in place. He looked into her eyes with a gaze so deep, but mystifying, and said, "No matter what happens, I will always protect you."

He had said this before many times, that he will protect her with his life. But why had not she gotten used to it? Relena's eyes brimmed with tears. This was a different side of Heero that she was seeing.

Furthermore, she was taken aback when Heero reached behind his jeans pocket and pulled out a pair of white cashmere gloves.

"This is the first time I'm actually doing something in Christmas. I hope I'm doing it right," said Heero as he slid Relena's hands into each glove.

"How did you...?" asked Relena when Heero had successfully slid her hands in the gloves.

"You were cold. I figured you would need this," he replied.

"But your hands are cold as well! You use this!" protested Relena. "I'm okay," she added as she started to remove the smooth material from her hand.

Heero halted her as he held her wrist. With an expressionless look, he removed the glove from her right hand and wore it in his. He then went to the bench to retrieve the paper bag where he had placed the snow globe again and held it with his gloved right hand.

"The other one?" asked Relena as she extended her left hand to him.

The former pilot seemed to ignore her question, and instead he used his left hand to reach for her bare right hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Now at least we have one each." And then he smiled a genuine smile. "Merry Christmas, Relena."

They began to walk back to the busy, crowded street, still holding hands.

"Merry Christmas, Heero."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Hi guys! I just couldn't let this Christmas pass without submitting a 1 x R story. How was it? Actually with this, I wanted to show that Christmas day is always best when shared with our family and/or someone we care about as we celebrate the birth of Christ. :)

Happy Holidays everyone! :)


End file.
